


Tiny Human

by MizuKitsune10 (Tori10)



Series: The Adventures of Zapdos and Its Tiny Human [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Mistaken Identity, Spark is five and has never seen a fearow before, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zapdos did not expect the tiny human, things work out anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori10/pseuds/MizuKitsune10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Woooow! You’re the biggest Fearow I’ve ever seen!”</i><br/><br/><i>Zapdos was caught off guard. Tiny Human thought it was a Fearow. Zapdos did</i> not <i>look anything</i> like<i> a Fearow.</i><br/><br/>What.<br/><br/><br/>Or: Zapdos’ stream of consciousness for Chapter 2 of ToukoTai's <i>The Electric Slide</i>.<br/><br/><s>Updated to include linked footnotes.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToukoTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Electric Slide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832485) by [ToukoTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai). 



> ToukoTai's fic is pure gold, and I couldn't help but wonder what Zapdos was thinking, to go along with a tiny five year old. Thus, this fic was born. All dialogue belongs to ToukoTai, and is used with their permission.
> 
> I'm using it/its as a pronoun for Zapdos because Zapdos is genderless, _not human_ , and a living force of electricity. Also, this universe is more like the games than the anime: Pokémon don't say their names when they're calling out (so there's no Zapdos saying, "ZAPDOS!" Instead, we get actual bird sounds, or whatever the game says Zapdos' cry is), and not everyone has a pokédex (and since Spark is five he wouldn't have one anyway).
> 
> I haven't written and/or published fanfic in years (it's all cracky-garbage on another site), but this fandom is too fun to not play in.

The old Kanto Power Plant on Route 10—long abandoned to the elements—was well known for being home to all kinds of Electric-type Pokémon. It was rumored to house even Zapdos, Legendary Bird of Electricity, who caused thunderstorms with a flap of its wings and freely controlled lightning. Quite a few trainers had attempted to catch this majestic bird, only to fail.

 

Said majestic bird was currently sleeping in a nest made of electrical cables, light fixtures, and old desk chair cushions.

 

Or at least, Zapdos  _was_ sleeping, until it heard a _thump_.

 

Zapdos did _not_ appreciate being woken, especially since yet _another_  Stupid Human had come by just the other day, attempting to capture it. Thus, it was a grumpy Legendary Pokémon who raised its head, listening for whatever Stupid Human had the unfortunate luck to stumble upon it. The sound of footsteps reached its ears, and Zapdos prepared itself for an attack, electricity building in its wings.

 

Only to hear a crash and spot a Tiny Human, collapsed on the floor.

 

There was a Tiny Human in its nest. _What_ was a Tiny Human doing in its nest?

 

Tiny Human sat up and looked around, finally spotting it, and Zapdos prepared itself for crying, or the appearance of another Pokémon who would fall before its might.

 

“Woooow! You’re the biggest Fearow[ **1**] I’ve ever seen!”

 

Zapdos was caught off guard. Tiny Human thought it was a Fearow. Zapdos did _not_ look anything _like_ a Fearow.

 

**_What._ **

 

Zapdos peered at Tiny Human curiously. Tiny Human clearly didn’t know what Zapdos was, but most Big Humans did. Why did Tiny Human not know?

 

“Did you see a Pikachu come here?” Tiny Human asked.

 

Tiny Human wanted a Pikachu? Not Zapdos?

 

Zapdos hopped closer to the Tiny Human, studying him. Tiny Human was male, and had bright yellow hair not too far off from its own plumage. It was clearly a nestling, not even humans would allow their young to leave the nest so young.

 

…Wow, humans started off tiny. This one was barely as tall as one of its wings were long, whereas most Big Humans were as tall as Zapdos, if not taller[ **2**] .

 

“I was trying to catch him but he was too fast for me,” Tiny Human said with a pout.

 

Zapdos crouched down low to meet Tiny Human’s eyes, staring at Tiny Human to look for any signs of deceit. But no, there was no signs of deceit in Tiny Human’s face. Tiny Human really _had_ come to Zapdos’ nest to look for a Pikachu.

 

Zapdos carefully _did not_ start when Tiny Human placed a hand upon its beak. Thankfully, Tiny Human had just been using its beak to steady himself. Zapdos might have shocked Tiny Human if that was an attempt to hurt it.

 

“I really want an electric type, they’re supposed to be…um…en-er-ge-tic. Like me! If I got one, it would be my friend and we’d have all sorts of adventures!” Tiny Human looked around the room, probably looking for a Pikachu or other Electric Type.

 

Zapdos wasn’t sure to be amused or disgusted that Tiny Human did not know that **_it_** was an Electric-type Pokémon, and the Legendary Bird of Electricity to boot. It still wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not that Tiny Human thought it was a _Fearow_ , of all things.

 

…Zapdos would _not_ be telling Tiny Human that it was a Zapdos. This was too funny to give up! Also, Tiny Human will probably be very amusing once he finds out the truth.

 

~~Messing with humans was something Zapdos didn’t get to do often outside of battle, but it was _fun_.~~

 

Tiny Human did not find any other Pokémon in the room, and slumped in dejection. “But I was too slow and I couldn’t catch him and now I’m gonna be late for dinner and I got hurt and I’m gonna be in so much trouble.” Tears appeared in Tiny Human's eyes.

 

Tiny Human was crying! How did Zapdos make Tiny Human stop? Tears of frustration were something Zapdos quite enjoyed when Big Humans continued to fail to defeat it, but Zapdos was uncomfortable with Tiny Human’s tears.

 

Zapdos carefully ran its beak through Tiny Human’s hair. Perhaps that would stop Tiny Human’s tears? Tiny Human obviously wanted comfort, and perhaps stroking Tiny Human’s hair would be as comforting as Zapdos getting its plumage stroked when it was a nestling? It _seemed_ that the motion was comforting, as Tiny Human cried itself out, finally leaning on Zapdos’ chest when he finished.

 

“I wanna go home,” Tiny Human mumbled.

 

Tiny Human wanted to return to its nest? Zapdos could help with that.

 

Zapdos ruffled its feathers, causing Tiny Human to stumble and back away. Once Zapdos had more space, it bent down and presented its back to Tiny Human.

 

Tiny Human pat its side. “You gonna take me home?”

 

Zapdos nodded. Zapdos would bring Tiny Human to its nest.

 

“Kay.” Tiny Human heaved himself onto Zapdos’ back, tightly clutching its feathers in his small fingers.

 

Tiny Human was secured, so Zapdos stood up and walked to the space where it usually took off from, a room with most of its ceiling gone. Silently, Zapdos shot into the air and began to fly.

 

Judging by his cries, Tiny Human liked flying. Good. Zapdos sometimes felt bad for humans and other ground bound Pokémon, who would never enjoy the feeling of soaring in the air.

 

Zapdos flew over cities, waiting for Tiny Human to tell it where to stop.

 

“There! That house with the blue roof!” Tiny Human shouted, pointing an arm out.

 

Zapdos carefully descended in the backyard of the house Tiny Human had pointed out. Once Tiny Human had successfully gotten off its back, the Legendary Pokémon carefully looked over Tiny Human, crooning softly in concern. Zapdos rather _liked_ Tiny Human. At least, it liked Tiny Human much more than the Big Humans who often searched for it.

 

Tiny Human presented itself to Zapdos. “I’m okay!”

 

Tiny Human had been returned to its nest unharmed. Good.

 

Zapdos rocked back on its talons and ruffled its feathers. It would take off once Tiny Human was successfully ensconced in its nest.

 

“Thank you,” Tiny Human told Zapdos. After a slight pause, Tiny Human asked, “Do you, would you like to be my Pokémon?” Tiny Human held out a Great Ball.

 

Tiny Human wanted Zapdos to go with it? Tiny Human was _asking_ _permission?_

 

…It _was_ pretty boring in its nest. Only Big Humans came around, and they were single minded in their attempt to capture it. Tiny Human promised adventures, and that had to be  _leagues_ better than the Big Humans and their unprovoked attacks.

 

Also, it wanted to see the faces of the Big Humans when Tiny Human let it out to battle. With Tiny Human’s belief that it was a Fearow, the Big Humans' faces should be worth savoring!

 

Mind made up, Zapdos gently tapped the pokéball with its beak, and tried not to budge, escaping the device as it had so often in the past. Once the device locked into place, Zapdos felt itself being picked up by Tiny Human.

 

Tiny Human released it from the pokéball, and Zapdos ruffled its feathers back into place. Tiny Human belonged to _it_ now, and no one would hurt its Tiny Human!

 

“We are gonna have so much fun,” Tiny Human told it.

 

Zapdos cackled in agreement. The Big Humans would quail in the face of Zapdos and its Tiny Human!

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Fearow is canonically 3'11" (119.4cm). Canonically, Zapdos is the shortest Legendary Bird at 5’3” (160 cm). ~~Meanwhile, Articuno's 5'7" (170 cm), Moltres is 6'7" (200.7 cm), and Lugia towers over them all at 17'1" (520.7 cm).~~ [return to text]  
> 2 Smol!Spark never gave his name to Zapdos, and is significantly shorter than most trainers[ **3**] , so Zapdos dubs him Tiny Human. Even when Spark actually gives his name, and grows taller than Zapdos, Zapdos will always think of Spark as Its Tiny Human (caps necessary).[return to text]  
> 3In case anyone's about to bust me for making Smol!Spark half Zapdos's height, the average five year old is something like 3’4” (101.6 cm).  
>   
>  ~~I may one day write an omake (also in Zapdos' POV), where 7-year old Spark is jokingly challenged by an older trainer who thinks Mr. Iggles the Igglybuff is Spark's only pokémon. But that won't be for a while, if at all~~.  
>  **UPDATE:** In case you didn't notice, this is now part of a fic series. The second fic is already up. Please read, review, and suggest ideas for oneshots ~~although said ideas may not be written, I'm always up for suggestions~~.


End file.
